


empty gold

by marshall_line



Series: golden touch [12]
Category: Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: — я выбрала тебя.





	empty gold

**Author's Note:**

> *сиквел к [golden echo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13336344) и конец

иногда джессика думает, что её жизнь сложилась бы иначе, если бы у неё был на что-то выбор. свой. не под давлением других или обстоятельств. иногда джессика думает, что всё равно бы ничего не выбрала, ей не хотелось и не хочется сейчас, когда выбирать вроде бы стало проще. у неё полно работы; у неё полно времени на мир вокруг и на то, что важно ей, а не кому-то ещё; у джессики есть всё, чтобы продолжать быть счастливой или хотя бы близко к этому, что не всегда, вообще-то, тяжело, но—

на вершину собственных успехов она поднимается с улыбкой.

чтобы не дать себе заплакать.

 

все с чего-то начинают на пути к славе или просто к обычному шагу вперёд, который может (должен?) что-то изменить. джессика потеряла больше, чем кто-либо, прежде чем начала заново: уважать себя; верить людям, это всё ещё даётся ей с трудом, да и кому верить-то; не зависеть от чужих решений и слов; быть человеком, которому не больно.

все с чего-то начинают, и джессика начинала уже много раз, и говоря джекён «да» на вопрос «и ты будешь со мной?», она начинает тоже и надеется, что этот выбор — первый правильный? — то, что ей нужно.

 

— ты хочешь?

и в ту секунду джессика готова была сдаться: поднять белый флаг, ведь битва (с собой) проиграна; пора перевязывать старые раны, обрабатывать новые и незаживающие.

и в ту секунду джессика готова была отступить, убежать опять. ей никогда не хотелось быть такой, как тэён, никто бы не хотел и не смог, но с джекён она поступала примерно так же.

только уходя, она возвращалась.

джессика слишком хорошо знала: каково это быть тем, кто ждёт.

они обе прождали достаточно, и она ответила:

— хочу.

даже если хотела джессика другого.

и будет хотеть всегда.

 

ей было с джекён спокойно раньше и спокойно сейчас.

она больше не смотрит на неё неверящими глазами, ведь джессика правда остаётся. из раза в раз. у неё нет причин уходить, у неё не было их и тогда, она просто привыкла жить в мыльном пузыре ожидания, он наконец-то лопнул — и за его пределами оказались те, кому джессика была важна и те, кто не боялся. хотя джессике порой кажется, что она сама. боится сильнее. опять кого-то разочаровать; не сдержать обещаний, которых давать не стоило; оставить джекён одну, как оставили её; лгать о том, что всё в порядке.

последнее получается на ура, но джекён не даёт ей по утрам собираться (никуда вообще), затаскивая в кровать обратно, и джессика теперь чаще смеётся, чаще чувствует себя собой. может, это именно то, к чему она стремилась. всю жизнь.

может, именно к джекён ей надо было идти.

может, она счастлива, а? может—

 

(нет)

 

джессика старается брать джекён с собой везде: без разницы, куда ей надо лететь и что у неё по расписанию; джессика старается приезжать в сеул не только ради сучжон; джессика не прекращала стараться и не прекратит. айрин над ней смеётся: неужели у тебя есть личная жизнь? вот это да, я не знала. по крайней мере, ты меньше напоминаешь заведённую мартышку, хлопающую в тарелки. по крайней мере, ты наконец-то ты.

в этом же вся суть?

для этого ей пришлось столько мучиться и мучить—

а потом кто-то на мероприятии включает песню тэён, и джессика улыбается так, как будто её проткнули ножом. давным-давно. но жить ещё надо, вот она и живёт, и улыбается, а боль как была, так и осталась. прежней. песни тэён крутятся и крутятся, и они все об одном и том же — всё равно что слушать одну бесконечную. о себе. и о том, что уже, вообще-то, прошло. или не случилось.

тэён поёт вместо того, чтобы (с ней) говорить.

тэён поёт, а джессика закрывает уши.

 

пой о ком-то другом.

пой не мне—

 

в тот вечер джессика напивается, чего обычно не допускает; айрин помогает добраться в номер; если попробует помочь чем-то ещё, джессика её обязательно прогонит. ей никто так и не помог, когда она в этом нуждалась; от чужой помощи никакого толку — и джессика от неё отказывается. каждый раз. так легче, так она никому ничего не должна. и не будет.

чуть погодя она звонит джекён, та наверняка спит, разные часовые пояса никуда не делись, звонит и не знает, для чего вообще это делает. когда джекён берёт трубку, сонно говорит «привет», джессике хочется сбросить и никогда не звонить, и не возвращаться.

остаться здесь — за океаном.

и спрятаться в разбитой ракушке на берегу, но есть ли у неё этот берег.

— всё нормально? 

джессика не отвечает; такая правда джекён не нужна совершенно, ей самой тем более.

— хочешь я тебе сыграю? сучжон вчера привезла новое, господи, фортепьяно. у нас ушёл весь день на то чтобы найти для него подходящее место.

— сыграй.

и потом джекён играет.

что-то очень весеннее (сейчас зима), тёплое, такое приятное; джессика ничего подобного не слышала; она не спрашивает у джекён, что она играет, о ком это или о чём. ей хватает мелодии и простого тихого «спокойной ночи», когда джекён заканчивает.

— скоро увидимся?

— скоро.

джессика не уверена, лжёт она или нет, она устала, но они увидятся: живут-то вместе, сучжон всё равно бывает дома редко, даже когда приезжает, её всё устраивает.

может, только её и—

 

когда в сеуле теплеет, джекён предлагает прогуляться, и джессика соглашается. теперь она соглашается на всё. у неё так отчаянно счастливо при виде джекён бьётся сердце; джессика ему позволяет, так ей кажется, что она тоже может. любить. в ответ, как и джекён её: чисто, искренне, ничего не прося. джекён не молчит: просто любит.

и не поёт ей об этом песен.

ни одной.

они гуляют по набережной, джекён по пути купила им кофе, макарун рвётся вперёд за птицами; джессика вспоминает своё же: «мы бы смогли вот так быть?» — и, наверное, они смогли. по-своему. спустя годы. и джессика не променяла бы всё это ни на что другое. она слишком долго отказывалась от жизни, в которой ей по-настоящему хотелось жить.

джессике не о чем жалеть.

разве?

она замечает тэён почти сразу, и джекён как раз звонят.

— это джехён, я отойду?

в итоге джессика отходит сама: к собакам тэён в первую очередь. джинджер её помнит, прыгает на ноги, а зеро — не знает. это как до и после, но они питомцы — не ассоциации с тем, что было и закончилось. тэён смотрит во все глаза, словно джессика — призрак.

наверняка так и есть.

для всех, кто оставил её позади.

джессика могла бы сказать: ты опять одна.

сказать: и всегда будешь.

или: нам пора двигаться вперёд.

и: у меня получилось (нет), вдруг получится и у тебя (нет).

тэён переводит взгляд на джекён, удивляется ещё сильнее, но ничего, вообще-то, не говорит. ни «ты всё-таки с ней», ни «рада за тебя», ни «как твои дела?». тэён молчит и дёргает поводок, чтобы джинджер не побежал к макаруну, а джессика смотрит на неё снизу вверх, гладя зеро по голове, и понимает: не важно, с кем она, или сколько лет пройдёт, ничего не изменится. если тэён сейчас произнесёт хотя бы одно слово, джессика долго думать не будет, но тэён только пытается улыбаться, неловко, растерянно.

джессика оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что джекён ещё говорит с братом, а когда поворачивается к тэён, та кивает. это может сойти за «иди, твоя жизнь там, не со мной», за «ты выбрала правильно», за «не переставай быть счастливой», за что угодно. тэён просто кивает, и джессике хочется её ударить, а потом погладить по голове, как её же собаку до. такие они оба. одинокие. грустно смотрят на неё.

они не здоровались — и они не прощаются.

джессика возвращается к джекён.

 

она готовит ужин, сосредоточенно, хмурясь; джессика умеет и умеет хорошо, если её никто не отвлекает, что джекён периодично делает вполне успешно. и сейчас джессика зовёт её попробовать на соль, но та на протянутую ложку никакого внимания не обращает: крепко обнимает со спины, целует в шею, говорит о планах на завтра.

— сходим опять на набережную, если ты не будешь занята?

— хорошо, но давай ты попро—

— всё чудесно.

— ты. не. пробовала.

— я знаю.

и это о еде, только о ней одной.

джессика даже не думает о чём-то ещё, но джекён замечает в ней перемены быстрее: выпускает её из рук лишь для того чтобы выключить конфорку; и стоит джессике начать: «эй, хватит мешать мне готовить», как джекён целует — и в этом столько всего, от самой джекён и её сердца, такого же глупого, как и её собственное. им не надо говорить, чтобы понимать друг друга, и джекён, как так получилось, знает её лучше всех.

может, в этом вся разница.

они просто стоят у плиты и целуются, еда остывает, и джессика ничего в этот момент не хочет, кроме. джекён её не отпускает, она слишком часто это делала раньше, больше не будет, и джессика снова. соглашается на всё. потому что это джекён.

от неё у джессики на коже вспыхивает золото—

никаких ран.

 

позже она сидит в гостиной с книгой, хотя та никак ей не идёт.

— я спать, а ты?

— ещё почитаю.

— ты на одной и той же странице уже два часа.

джессика закатывает глаза, собирается спросить «так заметно?», как джекён подсаживается к ней и спрашивает первой:

— что-то ведь не так? расскажи мне, ты всегда можешь.

быть с джекён — это быть честной, и джессика отвечает тоже. честно.

— я видела тэён.

— и вы говорили?

— скорее молчали. ничего нового.

— но если бы она сказала—

— я выбрала тебя.

джекён не говорит: ты выбрала мир, в котором больше никого не надо ждать.

джекён не говорит, но джессика знает.

 

— я не уйду.

— не надо давать мне обещаний.

— это не обещание.

— а что тогда?

— правда.

 

(даже если я лгу сама себе)


End file.
